


Neil getting roofied

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: The monsters are at Edens and 2 guys decide to roofie Neil when he's getting the last round





	1. Neil's POV

The music was loud, the bass shaking through Neil's entire body. Nicky and Aaron had disappeared down to the dance floor two rounds ago; now he, Andrew and Kevin were at the table. Neil finished the last of his cola before putting the empty glass back on the tray.  
"Your turn," Andrew said flatly. Neil looked at him before picking up the tray with the glasses on it and making his way through the crowd towards the bar. Roland waved at him and Neil rested against the counter to wait for him to finish with the other customers.  
"Another round?" Roland asked and Neil nodded as the other man began mixing drinks. "Still soda for you?"  
"Yeah," Neil said. Roland poured two drinks before picking up a fresh glass and can for Neil. Neil opened it, pouring his soda out while Roland mixed more drinks. How he knew so many, Neil didn't know.  
The bar was crowded, and Neil subtly elbowed the guy next to him, who kept creeping into his space. Roland had turned around to get fresh glasses, and as Neil opened his mouth to ask something, the guy beside him pushed him.  
"Hey!" Neil snapped, his elbow jutting out to meet the guy's ribs. "Watch it."  
The guy looked at him sheepishly.  
"Sorry, man," he said as he tried to right himself.   
Neil frowned before turning back to Roland, who was finishing pouring the drinks.  
"Thanks," Neil said as he picked the tray up and began going back to the table, where Andrew and Kevin were still sitting.  
"Took you long enough," Andrew remarked as he picked up his drink. "Get lost or something?"  
Neil rolled his eyes as he took a gulp of his soda. As he swallowed, he frowned. It tasted sweeter somehow. And familiar.  
Neil took another mouthful but regretted it instantly. Cracker dust and something else filled his throat. He choked, trying to spit it out but it was too late. Andrew and Kevin looked at him curiously.  
Their faces blurred and Neil spluttered again. At some point in the last five seconds, Nicky and Aaron had rejoined them.  
"Didn't take you to be the type that spits instead of swallows, Neil," Nicky's voice said. Andrew snapped something back but Neil missed it.   
He tried to stand up but the world spun and the floor tilted. Then he was on the floor with Andrew kneeling beside him.  
"Neil?" Andrew asked. Neil looked up at him as colours and noise danced around them. Had Andrew drugged him again? Why? What was happening? Neil's memory disappeared like torchlight in a blackout of colours and music.

...

Everything hurt. Neil was convinced he was made up of injuries.   
He groaned, rolling over and tried to sit up. When that failed, he blinked at the room around him. He was in the Cousins' house, in Nicky's bedroom by the look of it. Andrew was pacing beside the bed, growling lowly. Another few blinks, and Neil noticed the ice packs taped to his knuckles. On both hands.   
"'Drew?"  
Andrew whirled to face him and Neil flinched. The other man's expression was pure darkness - if looks could kill, Neil should have been obliterated. Then brought back to life to get hung and quartered. Then burned.  
"'Drew what -" Neil didn't get any further before he was rolling onto his knees to retch over the side of the bed, where there was thankfully a trashcan waiting.  
Andrew was still growling, low in his throat.  
"What happened?" Neil choked out once he could breathe again. He spat into the bucket seconds before shakily sitting and turning to face the blonde.  
The last time Neil had seen Andrew's expression so dark, it had been when Alison had slapped Aaron and Andrew had been ready to snap her neck in retaliation.   
Shit.   
"'Drew-"  
"Someone roofied you last night." Andrew ground the words out through his teeth like meat through a pulveriser. Neil blinked at him slowly, every muscle aching.  
Before he could say anything else, Andrew whirled again and punched the bedroom door. It should have swung open, but it only groaned and dented.   
"He's fucking awake," Andrew yelled through the wood.  
Neil gagged and leaned over to retch again.  
A few seconds later there was a bang and the door opened inwards. Andrew was pacing and swearing, alternating between English and German.   
Nicky, Aaron and Kevin were now in the room.  
"Fuck," Nicky said.  
Neil sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand an grimacing.  
"What-"  
"Someone drugged you last night," Nicky cut in. "They must have done it when you went up for the last round. You went down after like two mouthfuls of that soda. When Andrew saw your face he lost it - had Roland in the backroom with a fucking knife to his throat, wanting to know what had happened. Roland said you poured the soda yourself, it was a clean glass but the two guys next to you kept elbowing their way closer so it must have been one of them. Andrew got Roland to tell them which guys they were - then Aaron stayed with Roland when Andrew went after the guys."  
Nicky paused for breath and Neil looked to Andrew's fists again.   
"Andrew beat them both up - me and Kevin had to pull him off of them. Would've fucking murdered them if we hadn't."  
"They deserved it," Andrew growled.  
"But the last thing we need is you back in jail or back on meds." By Kevin's tone, this was an ongoing argument.  
"You passed out in the car on the way here," Nicky said slowly. "Andrew and Kevin were in the back with you. He wouldn't let any of us touch you to bring you in here, so he just carried you. Made sense at the time. As soon as you were here -" Nicky gestured to the room around them, "- he lost it again. Said he was going after the two guys. Hence why we kinda uhm-"  
"Locked you both in here," Aaron supplied. "Since you're the only one he won't stab."  
Neil frowned up at Andrew, who had stilled and was now glaring murder at him. Now, Neil knew that anger wasn't directed at him. It would never be directed at him.


	2. Andrew's POV

The music was as loud as always, but the club seemed louder due to how packed it was. Kevin was slumped forward on his stool at the table after their fifth round of drinks - most of which he had downed with ease. Nicky and Aaron had gone downstairs to the dance floor after three rounds, and Neil had only had one round of alcohol - he was finishing his fourth soda.   
"Your turn," Andrew said to him once their glasses were back on the tray.  
Neil looked at him before standing and walking over to the bar for Roland to fix them another round. Andrew wasn't worried - he trusted Roland and he trusted Neil. He didn't, however, trust himself to walk in a dignified straight line through the crowd without getting bumped into by someone.  
Across from Andrew, Kevin was mumbling to himself- something about the line up. Stupid line up. Stupid sport. Couldn't Day leave it alone for a few hours at least? Andrew had to put up with it all day, couldn't he catch a break at night?  
Before he could dwell on that too much, he tuned Kevin out. Which meant noticing Nicky and Aaron stumbling their way through the crowd in search of their table.  
Neil placed the newly filled tray of drinks on the table before sliding onto his stool next to Andrew.   
"Took you long enough," Andrew said as he counted the drinks. Had it taken longer than normal? Or was he exceptionally bored tonight? It was hard to tell. "Get lost or something?"  
Neil rolled his eyes as he took a gulp of his soda. Andrew passed one of the glasses to Kevin as Nicky and Aaron approached the table. Without saying anything he pushed two glasses their way.  
Neil frowned at his glass, and took another mouthful before his face went pale.  
"Neil?" Andrew asked despite himself as Neil began spitting the soda out, trying to cough it back up.   
"Didn't take you for the type who spits instead of swallows," Nicky remarked.  
"Do you want to spit blood?" Andrew snapped before he could stop himself. Neil looked too pale, too scared and Andrew didn't like it.   
The idiot stood from his chair but grabbed the table in a wasted attempt to hold himself upright. Andrew was off his stool and grabbing Neil's shirt as the redhead fell onto the floor.   
"Neil?" he asked again, and Neil looked at him with glassy eyes. Before he could think, Andrew had reached out and grabbed Neil's hair, tugging the other man's face towards him and up so he could see those stupid eyes. Those stupid eyes which should have been mostly blue but were now mostly blown pupil and a thin ring of blue around the edge.  
Andrew was sent back to the first time he had brought Neil to Colombia and drugged him, grabbed his face in a similar way to this, looked at those same stupid eyes in the same stupid blown state.  
By now, Nicky was kneeling down on Neil's other side.  
"What-"  
"Stay." Andrew gestured between his cousin and his - Neil -, before standing and making his way through the crowd. He didn't trust himself to ask at the bar, so only went a few feet up to it after spotting Roland.  
The man smiled but then frowned slightly when Andrew stopped. Andrew tilted his head in the direction of the back room before making his way through the crowd towards the locked door. He keyed in the password and walked in, leaning against the cool wall and trying to breathe.  
It was Roland who had roofied Neil the first time in Colombia by spiking the soda. Andrew realised Neil hadn't opened his soda at the table that last time but had already had it poured into the glass. What had Roland done? Why had he done it? Did he want to hurt Neil? Was he trying to make some statement to Andrew?  
Andrew growled, palming one of his knives. He had trusted Roland. Had kissed him, made out with him, touched him and had let him touch Andrew as well. It had been similar to the others but Andrew had trusted Roland, had chosen him - he should have seen the signs. Roland couldn't keep his hands to himself, he hadn't always respected Andrew's boundaries - Andrew had cuffed him to keep himself focused in the present at the time.   
Andrew kicked the wall. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He had trusted Roland and now the man did this?  
Roland walked in the room, shutting the door behind him at the same time as turning the light on. But by that time Andrew's eyes had adjusted to the darkness.  
"Andrew what-"  
Now Roland was against the wall and Andrew's blade was against his neck, the cool silver a stark contrast to his dark skin.  
"What the fuck?" Roland yelped.   
"What did you do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't, Andrew."  
Andrew felt himself growling, could feel his control waning.   
At that moment the door opened again and Aaron and Kevin were standing there.  
"What the fuck Andrew?" Aaron said as they quickly closed the door.  
"What happened?" Roland asked them. Oh, why was he still talking?   
Andrew put more pressure on the blade and the man wisely shut up.   
"Neil got roofied," Aaron said. "Went down after two mouthfuls of that last soda."   
Roland cursed. "I didn't do it."   
Andrew growled again. He could feel his mind slipping. "Andrew I swear I didn't do it. I wouldn't."  
"Did you see who did?" Kevin asked.   
Roland gulped. "Uhm-"  
Andrew pressed the blade faster against the other man's throat.  
"Andrew let him talk - he didn't do it."   
Andrew whipped his face around to look at his brother. Idiot.  
"There were two guys who kept elbowing at the bar - one fell into Neil after he poured his soda I think. I wasn't looking at them really I mean I had turned away for new glasses. When I turned around Neil was snapping at one of them as he stood up straight again. And the other one looked closer on Neil's other side."  
"It must have been them, Andrew. Not Roland."   
Andrew looked at Roland again before stepping back, putting the knife back in its sheath. Roland sighed in relief, hand automatically going to his neck where the blade had been.  
"Who were they?" Andrew asked.  
"I don't know."  
Andrew glared before opening the door and gesturing outside.   
"Who are they?" he repeated, staring Roland down hard.  
The darker man grimaced but was smart enough to look out at the bar.  
"Those two," he said after a moment. "With the old coats." Andrew followed his gaze to two men in seemingly expensive but obviously cheap clothes moving quickly through the crowd towards the back exit.  
Andrew didn't say anything to the others as he followed the two men. He caught Nicky coming over to him from the direction of the front door.  
"I got Neil in the car," he said but Andrew ignored him. A few seconds later Kevin fell into step beside Nicky.  
"Andrew don't do it," Kevin said.  
"They deserve it."  
Kevin groaned as Andrew pushed the exit door open and looked around the alley. The two men were a few feet away, laughing as they made their getaway. But they had made the mistake of relaxing.  
"Andrew-" Kevin and Nicky yelled at the same time but it was too late. Andrew was already punching one of the men and elbowing the other sharply. He ducked, probably took a few punches or kicks but they didn't matter. Soon enough the two men were on the ground, trying to get back up but Andrew kicked them sharply in the spleens before dropping and punching their faces - broken noses, eyes already swelling, busted lips, and what looked like a tooth on the asphalt.  
Good. But not good enough.   
As Andrew pulled his arm back to punch again, Nicky's arms wrapped around it and his side, as Kevin's mirrored on the other side. Both of them pulled him off the other two men, who were lying unmoving on the pavement.  
"Let me go!"   
"No Andrew stop!"  
"Fuck you!"  
Andrew knew he was fighting them both, it was instinct. And they shouldn't have got involved.  
"Do you want put back on your meds?" Kevin snapped at him, hand fisted in Andrew's hair as he yelled practically in his ear. "Are you trying to get yourself locked up again? Cause that's what's going to happen if you kill these guys."  
Andrew growled and kicked the tall man's stomach in answer.  
"Neil's in the car, Andrew," Nicky said. "He's alone. And probably unconscious. Do you want to stay here and waste time killing them or do you want to go make sure he's safe?"  
In spite of himself, Andrew stilled. The three of them were silent for a few seconds before Andrew reluctantly relaxed in their grips. Nicky cautiously let go and Andrew shrugged Kevin off before storming back into the club, weaving his way through the crowd.

When he got in the back of the car, Neil was slumped in the corner unconscious. While the others climbed in, Andrew checked for signs of life. Satisfied Neil was still breathing had hadn't choked on his own saliva, he sat back but never took his eyes off the stupid redhead.   
Nicky drove them to the house but made the mistake of trying to help get Neil out the car.  
"Don't touch him," Andrew snapped and the other man stepped back. Andrew got out the car and walked around to Neil's side, undid his seat belt and after a brief pause hoisted him over his shoulder just like he had that first night.  
Nicky went in front and unlocked the door, turning the lights on as he made his way through the rooms. Andrew made his way to Nicky's bedroom and lay Neil down on the bed, rolling him onto his side so the idiot wouldn't choke on his vomit.   
That was it. Neil was as safe as he could be. Now there was nothing Andrew could do but wait for him to wake up.   
And that wouldn't be for a few more hours.   
Before he knew what he was doing, Andrew was walking back to the front door, back to the car.  
Nicky stepped in front of him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"They have to pay."  
"They already did. Or did you forget you beat them to a pulp?"  
"Not good enough."  
"It'll have to be. You're not going back there."  
"Fuck off."  
Andrew tried to shove past his cousin but the man grabbed both his arms.  
"No, you tell your mind to fuck off. Neil needs you right now. Those guys are already paying trust me. And they'll pay more when they get mugged cause they're unconscious. That'll have to be good enough."  
Andrew growled. Nicky frowned. "I really don't want to do this Andrew but I really don't think any of us trust you not to go after them."  
"What-" before he could finish speaking, Nicky had lifted Andrew up and was part dragging-part carrying-part walking him back to the bedroom.  
Andrew's knives were out and Nicky yelped but didn't let go.  
"I'm sorry," was all he said as he dropped Andrew on his bedroom floor feet away from Neil and ran out the room, slamming the door behind him.   
Andrew raced at the door but it only bounced when it was meant to swing open.  
"That'll be my back," Aaron replied sarcastically on the other side.  
"Let me out," Andrew growled.  
"Not until he's awake," was Aaron's reply. Andrew punched the door but it still didn't give.   
"Guys, hurry it up," Aaron grumbled, and Andrew realised he could hear some sort of dragging sound in the other room. About ten seconds later he heard Aaron move and something heavy banged against the door.  
"Holler when he wakes up," Kevin called through.  
Andrew punched the door again and he heard Kevin curse.  
But the door still didn't open.

Andrew shouted.  
Andrew screamed.  
He kicked over the table, ripped up the books lying around, shattered the ornaments on the shelves.   
He punched the walls, leaving bloody smears on the light paint.  
After half an hour, Kevin inched the door open enough to throw in two ice packs with some gauze.  
"Don't break your fucking hands."  
But the door was shut again and barricaded by the time Andrew shoved his body into it.  
An hour later he taped his hands up. But he didn't stop moving. He couldn't.

Too many hours later, long after he had lost feeling in his legs and feet from pacing and his throat was hoarse from the screaming and cussing, he heard something.  
"'Drew?" Neil asked. Andrew whirled to face him. Neil looked like shit. More importantly he looked in pain. But he was awake and alive and safe.  
The idiot tried to speak again but was cut off when he retched into the trashcan Andrew had kicked to beside his bed. How predictable.  
"He's fucking awake," Andrew yelled through the door and he heard muffled voices on the other side. There was shuffling and dragging as they moved what Andrew now assumed was the sofa out of the way of the door and opened it.  
As Nicky relayed the events of last night to Neil, Andrew did a silent inventory - those stupid blue eyes were all icy focused blue again and their pupils were small again. That stupid hair was sweat-slicked but in tact. That stupid body looked pained but unscathed. Those stupid lips looked chaffed and dry but unharmed. Those stupid lips which could do stupid things to Andrew. That stupid man who could do very stupid things to Andrew.  
Andrew really did hate him in that moment.   
204% he silently counted to himself.


End file.
